<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>死灰 by ABEI233</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856048">死灰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEI233/pseuds/ABEI233'>ABEI233</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEI233/pseuds/ABEI233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>死灰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>死灰</p><p>掺杂很多私设</p><p>世界上性癖好千奇百怪，施虐嗜痛者相遇的床上用品堪比刑具，有人一定要听伴侣念某一节特定的短诗，还有人不衔着奶嘴就难以高潮，而特拉法尔加先生的癖好之所以没有将床变成彻头彻尾的屠杀现场则全部得益于他的果实能力，以及伴侣的无限包容。</p><p>罗似乎从来没有被抱怨过自己奇怪的性癖，原因是他目前也只和一个人真正意义上做过爱，对方是路飞，只是皱了皱眉毛就接受了这一切的路飞。对未来的海贼王来说，四海之内如果有趣，都可以得到包容与尝试，加上对性事纯属本能地无师自通，任何床上的情趣癖好在路飞心中都没有成见与抵触。</p><p>他们第一次上床时路飞只是激动地摸了摸他胸口蜿蜒缠绕的黑纹身，就被罗用能力削去了双手。</p><p>他不解地歪头看着罗，而后者拾起那一双还在淘气张合的手，放在嘴边落下一吻。那天晚上路飞再也没有机会用自己的手，而一切想要用双手达到的目的，都被罗逼问出来并由他的手替自己实现。</p><p>路飞趴在罗身上大声呻吟，他第一次进入另一个人。他试图用光秃秃的手腕去碰罗挺立的乳头，罗便用自己的指腹遂了他的意。</p><p>路飞着实觉得很麻烦，自己不能自由触摸伴侣，不能亲手给予对方性欲，但罗似乎深陷其中，在自慰一般的抚摸中抖着加紧臀部达到了高潮。失去双手带来的不便就是难以支撑，以至于路飞只能用手肘用力压着绵软颤抖的罗抽送，着力点必然很痛，但罗毫不挣扎，忍下每一份因他任性癖好而施予给彼此的不便与痛感。</p><p>结束后路飞接回自己的手，并没有问什么，只是仿佛小狗饿了三天终于有粮一般狠搓罗满布吻痕的胸肌和背后的纹身。</p><p>“终于摸到了。”路飞笑嘻嘻地搂紧罗的腰，然后在他一下下沉默的抚摸里光速睡去，留下罗一个人对着伴侣的脸失眠。</p><p>这是特拉法尔加的秘密，看似利落的斩击背后有不为人知的性欲，每当敌人碎作小段时他总有隐秘的快感夹杂，这也是他总以禁欲与克制示人的先决条件——某种程度上，战斗在满足他施虐与杀人的欲望的同时，也解决了他一部分性欲。他偶尔会收藏一些漂亮的器官和身体部位，观赏腻就丢进大海。</p><p>很早就了解人内外皮肉骨骼神经的罗对各种形式的肉体都波澜不惊，赤裸的裹得严实的，妩媚的刚硬的，都只是身体，身体在医生眼里是平等的，平等到没有偏爱。失去和同龄人一样对肉身好奇心的同时，罗也错过了青春期性萌发的时刻，取而代之的是暴力，挂在脖子上、试图炸毁世界的炮弹某种程度上永远也难以摘下，一如柯拉松的死，这一切事件的叠加彻底且永远地捏碎了罗的某些萌芽，一如错过末班车一般永远错失了回到正轨的机会。</p><p>在世界各处流浪时他并不能时常占上风，他也曾被扼住咽喉，揍到神志不清时被脱掉裤子。这种时刻他更多所想是不解和悲悯：人是如何被低劣的情欲支配，并失去第一时间置对手于死地的机会的。早期难以抗衡世界的罗也会做这种事：引诱对方放下防备，堕入情欲和狂热中，而后一一斩于刀下。</p><p>虽然不择手段，但胜利与征服永远令人着迷。这是他最兴奋的时刻，看他们因为他而性兴奋放大的瞳孔向濒死的空洞转接，满地扭动的肢体还散布着方才欲潮中的热。这是属于他完全的胜利，各种意义上，前半段的情欲他胜利了，后面的杀戮他也胜利了。但无疑，对方或许低劣无意义的情欲也影响着年轻的罗的认知，如果胜利的喜悦总是混拌着高潮前极乐却也疾苦的脸，他多少混淆了这一切，将对方的爱欲也纳入自己战利品的一部分。</p><p>这令他兴奋的同时感到不安——罗觉得自己终于填补了一些他缺失的部分，但却是用一些与他失去的健康性欲完全背道而驰的东西。</p><p>在父母死去时他想要毁灭世界，如果这姑且算作他的命运的话，柯拉松死去又将他引向什么，如果铅铂病可以及时止损地让他从杀戮中抽离到永恒的平静，而击败多弗朗明哥后又有什么？</p><p>思考这些时他没幻想过世界上还有路飞的存在。对于他最好的结果是与joker同归于尽，就不必面对一步步将对方拖入深渊的、一路支离破碎不断掉落的自己。</p><p>这一切实则和过去想轰炸世界到生命最后一秒的铅铂病小特拉法尔加一样少有希望。</p><p>柯拉松送给他的心脏是健康自由而饱含爱意的，罗保存了下来，但并不代表能够物尽其用，至少在柯拉松指给他的自由道路前，横着一堵名为暴力的墙，愈靠近他便愈无力，看着自己融入那障碍，成为障碍本身。</p><p>直到他遇见路飞。</p><p>在第一次做爱后他久违地想要吸烟，结果就是咳嗽不止，烟灰飘飘洒洒落的被单枕头都是。他看着路飞酣睡的脸伴着海浪的摇摆思考了整整一夜。船舱窗口外透来微微曦光，波纹中映着朝霞与游弋的鱼影，过度性爱带来的钝痛执着且剽悍地强调着存在感，丝毫不因黎明到来掩饰夜里狂热的事实。</p><p>他很难想象自己在这片浩瀚的海域上能遇见另一个人，不是敌人，也不是利益至上的友军，而是伙伴和爱侣。路飞身上吸引他的，是他从没有过的和早已彻底损毁的东西，而对方几乎完好地保存着那些健康的特质，令人嫉妒地热烈拥抱着生命、爱与自由。</p><p>在第一次切开手腕的床笫情趣之后，路飞很快适应了罗奇怪的要求，第二次乖乖任他切去了舌头和眼球，毫无防备地任罗骑在自己胯骨上起起伏伏。他抚摸着路飞凹陷的眼窝和空荡荡的口腔，而路飞则全然接收不加怀疑，全心全意陷在情欲里。他很快射在罗体内，然后大口喘息着搂紧他，视觉和声音被伴侣剥夺只让情欲更盛，他只将这一切当做情趣，彻头彻尾的性癖，只在床笫间，没有更多意义。罗亦沉浸在健康的性欲里，吮吸一般倾听另一个健康的心跳。</p><p>还不能软下去，你要陪我到最后。罗亲吻着路飞汗津津的脸，手上再次把路飞撸硬。他们每次做爱的时间都长得可怖，折腾到双方都到极限为止。</p><p>草帽当家，爱一个人会在心中燃起火焰，会情不自禁地烧光了自己的一切，森林，河流，鸟雀，目力所及的所有都被投入到这场熊熊大火里。但我人生中的第一个爱人永远也回应不了我，继而我也失去了我的一切。</p><p>他紧紧拥抱沉睡的路飞，胸腔中的心脏扑通跳抖，在安静的夜里被无限放大。</p><p>路飞却如同听到他的般在睡梦里磨蹭着他的腰，梦呓道：好温暖。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>